The present invention relates to a golf putter head.
Recently, a head of a composite structure combining different types of members having different specific gravities, hardnesses or the like has become predominant in the golf club head, or particularly in the putter head. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-200203 has proposed a putter head wherein metal pieces having a higher specific gravity than a head body are disposed on a toe-side and a heel-side of the head, respectively, and wherein a non-metal material, such as polyurethane, is attached to a face surface of the head.